The Skypirate Gazette
by Katherine Burnett
Summary: An exclusive interview with the one and only Quint or Cloud Wolf. If you haven't read Clash of the Skygalleons there are spoilers.


The Skypirate Gazette

By Lufwood Verginix

Many of have known Quintinius Verginix as Cloud Wolf who is known as the one of the greatest Captains to sail the sky. We've followed his career and watched him rise through the ranks of Sky Pirates. Just recently he was appointed the new Captain of the _Galerider_. He is the youngest Captain in history. "Open Sky" caught up with Quintinius when the _Glelrider_ recently docked at Sanctaphrax.

Alexa: Thank you for joining us Quint.

Quint: You're welcome. Thank you for inviting me.

Alexa: May I call you Quint?

Quint: I prefer Cloud Wolf now that I'm a Captain

Alexa: So sorry. Now what's it like to be the youngest Captain in history?

Cloud Wolf: At first I was nervous because I thought I couldn't live up to my fathers expectations. As time wore on I became more confident in myself. Especially after the clash of the skygalleons.

Alexa: Clash of the sky galleons? That sounds intense. What was that all about?

Cloud Wolf: Well the Leaguesmasters, who are the heads of Undertown decided to rid the sky of all Skypirates. So it was an intense battle between the two groups.

Alexa: Now how was the battle during the clash of the skygalleons? I hear they had a far superior ship than yours.

Cloud Wolf: Well it was an easy victory until _The Bringer of Doom _came. When that dreaded moment came Skypirates fled their ships. And the ones who stayed their ships got destroyed. I was ready to attack when it suddenly flew out into open sky.

Alexa: Why didn't you abandon your ship like all the others?

Cloud Wolf: A good pirate always goes down with his or her ship.

Alexa: You must have been terrified.

Cloud Wolf: I was.

Alexa: So, how did you feel when the _Galerider _flew into open sky?

Cloud Wolf: It was a mixture of emotions. I was sad to see the old girl go into open sky. So many adventures, so many memories. But I was also relived to see that my father's revenge had been seen too. And in a way so was mine.

Alexa: I see. So how did you become Captain?

Cloud Wolf: By a shryke smile of course.

Alexa: Can you explain what that is?

Cloud Wolf: Right. Well it's a sort of vote. A senior member of the crew divvies out one shryke tooth to every member not wanting to be Captain. Each member than gives their tooth to the person they want to be Captain.

Alexa: Was it a close vote?

Cloud Wolf: It was. Two each for Thaw Daggerslash and myself. Maris had to break the tie and so gave it to me. That's why I'm Captain.

So how long have you been a Skypirate? Was it hard to leave your father and go to Sanctaphrax?

Cloud Wolf: Well I was born into a Skypirating family but sailed for around nine years. And yes it was hard leaving my father. We did everything together.

Alexa: Like what?

Cloud Wolf: Well he taught me how to sail the skyship and trade. There was one time when we were at one of the leagues and my father allowed me to bargain alone. . Oh the memories.

Alexa: So what's with the name Cloud Wolf?

Cloud Wolf: I would tell you but it's a skypirate secret.

Alexa: I see. Cloud Wolf. Now though you were voted to be the Captain, you recently decided to go back to the Knights Academy? Didn't you want to continue being a skypirate Captain?

Cloud Wolf: I did want to be a Captain, but it brought back to many painful memories. Also I couldn't take my friends Phin, Raff and Stope away from their duties on Sanctaphrax. I also couldn't put Maris in any more danger. The last voyage we were on together almost took both our lives.

Alexa: I totally understand. So in the future do you think you'll ever be a Captain of your own ship?

Cloud Wolf: You never know. Right now my goal is to become a full Knight Academic. The thought of collecting Stomphrax, a substance that is to be so heavy it weighs down the great city of Sanctaphrax. The thought of being a hero thrilling.

Alexa: Sounds…thrilling. So are their any women on your ship.

Cloud Wolf: Hmmm…there was Maris and Lullabee my niece. As well as Xaria Queep and Lufwood.

Alexa: Seems like you're a fair guy. So if you had your own skyship what would you name it?

Cloud Wolf: Maybe the _Galerider _in memory of my father or _Stormchaser. _

Alexa: Nice names. A few more questions. What's your scariest moment?

Cloud Wolf: I would have to say the fire of the Western Quary.

Alexa: Why?

Cloud Wolf: I would rather not get into it. It's something I don't like to talk about.

Alexa: Okay. Final question. What's your most prized possession?

Cloud Wolf: There are many. First off, my friends and secondly my Knights Academic painting.

Alexa: Thank you so much again Cloud Wolf.

And that's all folks. Please read next months issue of The Skyship Gazette and catch an exclusive interview with the lovely Maris.


End file.
